


[podfic of] However Improbably

by idellaphod



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Chromatic Character, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: "Do you believe in a lot of improbable things then, Kalinda?" Alicia asked.





	[podfic of] However Improbably

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [However Improbably](https://archiveofourown.org/works/153997) by [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli). 



cover art provided by idella

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/3mpllzv29rl7le2/%5Bthe_good_wife%5D_however_improbably.mp3/file) (at mediafire) | 4.7 MB 
  * [M4B](https://www.mediafire.com/file/8mwjbu82stqjvw8/%5Bthe_good_wife%5D_however_improbably_.m4b/file) (at mediafire) | 2.86 MB 



## Duration

  * 00.02.01 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to celli for blanket permission to record :D


End file.
